


Christmas

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah on they first Christmas.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Ecco/Ivy Pepper (background)
Series: Wayleska Prompt [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ❤
> 
> This is the twenty-fifth fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put You're Mine (The Chase) by Meiko • Lovers & Fighters in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7FNugksLRXsu3Ie96TiWpG?si=Eui6V4NWSlqE0BGIRS_enA
> 
>   
> Day twenty five: First Christmas Together. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce was excited, this was his first Christmas and Jeremiah's, after his parents died, it was just him and Alfred, the empty butler as much as possible to try to make Bruce happy but as a child he was too sad to want to celebrate, as a teenager he started giving presents to Alfred, but the two of them never did anything special, Selina sometimes showed up. But this was the first Christmas that Bruce would spend with Jeremiah, and the eldest always tried his best to do the best for Bruce. 

Bruce had fought hard to find a good present for Jeremiah, so he decided to make one himself, he built a mini maze with several souvenirs of them two giving the clue of the exit, but Bruce thought better it was all hurried, so he showed the gift to Jeremiah on the 23rd, Jeremiah loved it, he kept all the souvenirs that were scattered around the maze inside a box.

Bruce found it difficult to hide it for a long time, Jeremiah didn't live with him, but he slept in the mansion almost every day, Bruce was thinking of the best time to suggest the change, after all, more than half of Jeremiah's things were already scattered around the house, and Bruce is sure that he can no longer call his room his own. He sees that Jeremiah is happy every time Bruce mentions "our room" or "our house," Jeremiah never mentioned, until one day they had just come out of an exhaustive meeting, villains decided to attack, and he and Bruce had to stop (Bruce hated the gas but he can't help but be happy that Jeremiah developed self defense) and then Jeremiah wrapped his arms around Bruce's waist and said tired, "Let's go home," Bruce melted at that moment. 

Bruce was lost in his thoughts when he sees Jeremiah coming, he smiles at the engineer and goes to give him a hug.

"You've taken your time" Bruce notices two bags of gifts in Jeremiah's hand "Hmm what's that?" 

"They're both for you dear" Jeremiah gives him one bag and Bruce would take the other but the older one drives it away from Bruce "That's only to open later, when everyone goes" Bruce looked at him confused, Jeremiah gave him a look raising his eyebrow, the achievement hits Bruce and he feels himself turning red. 

"Ok" Bruce speaks opening the gift that Jeremiah had given him, Bruce is speechless when he sees it, it's a hand-painted picture, two of them sitting on a sofa with presents in their hand, a Christmas tree behind them, Alfred in an armchair and Selina sitting on the ground playing with her cat. When Bruce sees that the only thing he can think of is "Family". He looks at Jeremiah with tears of happiness wanting to come out of his eyes "Thank you" And he gives Jeremiah a passionate kiss.

•

After exchanging gifts, eating and doing some Christmas celebrations, Alfred went to his girlfriend's house, they were dating for 1 month, Bruce was happy for Alfred. Selina went looking for her girlfriends, Ecco and Ivy. They were probably either planning a surprise or trying to destroy the city, whatever it was, he knew Selina could handle it.

Now that he and Jeremiah are left alone, Bruce finds himself thinking about the other gift that Jeremiah wanted to give him, he was anxious to go to bed soon, so Bruce decided to hurry things up. Bruce and Jeremiah were sitting on the couch, a movie was playing on TV, Bruce kissed Jeremiah's neck and climbed into his ear, Jeremiah had a laugh.

"I think you're looking forward to seeing your second gift" Jeremiah pulls him into his lap and kisses him.

"What gave you that idea?" Bruce passes his hands through Jeremiah's chest, he was enjoying the man's uncovered abdomen, Jeremiah had taken off his shirt, then Bruce suddenly sees himself raised, he wraps his legs around Jeremiah's waist and lets him take them to their room.

When Jeremiah arrived in the room, he deposited Bruce in their bed, the older one gave Bruce no time to make any movement, he was already taking off the clothes of the younger one. And then his own clothes.

Bruce watched him bite his lips, as soon as Jeremiah got the gift, Bruce looked anxiously waiting to see, he's Jeremiah never used sex toys, that doesn't mean they never tried new positions. Bruce saw a vibrator coming out of the gift, he swallowed it dry, Bruce didn't think they sold vibrators that size, he doubted that anyone really had such a big penis. Jeremiah looked at him and gave Bruce a smile, he took the lubricant and placed himself between the youngest's legs. 

"I don't thin-" Bruce was cut off by Jeremiah.

"Shh love, just hold the bedside and if you want to close your eyes, I'll take care of you" Bruce trusted Jeremiah, so he put his hands on the bedside but didn't close his eyes, he wanted to know what Jeremiah was doing, the older one stuck a finger inside him preparing him, then there were two, and then three, he made movements back and forth, Bruce let out low moans, he was already feeling the mist of pleasure coming and his brain. 

After a few minutes, Jeremiah stops and takes the vibrator, he puts his head in Bruce's hole and pushes slowly, but never stopping, Bruce stuffs his fingernails in the headboard feeling the whole inch going inside him, when finally it was over Bruce let out a sigh, it was strange, the only penis Bruce had felt inside him was Jeremiah's. But it wasn't uncomfortable. 

"Don't move" Jeremiah spoke before turning the vibrator on at full speed, Bruce let out a loud groan, Jeremiah started masturbating with the vibrator, going in and out fast and hard, Bruce felt the vibrator hit his prostate and let out a scream, it was massaging him inside, Bruce didn't know how long it had been, but he felt his joy coming and soon after everything went white, Jeremiah was caressing his hair as Bruce's liquid came out. As soon as his orgasm was over, Bruce smiled at Jeremiah.

"I think I can say I enjoyed the gift." He kisses the engineer on the cheek. "Now I want your penis, please." Jeremiah laughs, but obeys him immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoy it ❤  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
